Unorthodox
by ucalyptus
Summary: Sometimes demons dont want to be forgiven, sometimes they are quite happy where they are.
1. Chapter 1

After the ending of the dreaded (and short) apocalypse, all higher beings evil and benign were left confused, empty and a little irritated to say the least.

Though that did not include Crowley.

He'd made up his mind long ago that knowing things only made your problems more complicated, and can get you noticed by the wrong kinds of people. So whilst others asked for answers (and got hurt in the process) Crowley was willing to let the past be the past and to get on with the future.

But it seemed that even with this there was a problem.

Right now he was sitting in his apartment, thinking to himself if it was once again time to sleep through another century or two, until this whole thing blows over with him apparently going against hells orders. Even though Beelzebub and said that all was stable and he could go back to the way he was, Crowley had a gut feeling something was going to happen, and Crowley always trusted his gut.

This was the one major thing keeping him from closing the curtains and falling onto the bed. Whatever was keeping him awake, or giving him this feeling of uncertainty, was big. Big enough that Crowley had the urge to call Aziraphale and tell him to be on his guard.

He span in his chair and tried to make sense of the situation. Why would a lower class demon have this much to worry about? He was far too happy with where he was for anyone to think him a threat.

Anyone who knew Crowley even in the slightest knew his specialty is to sit on the fence, for this meant not being attacked from either sides and getting to enjoy the fruit of temptation and virtue. Why would he give that up?

And though he felt this from the depth of his core, the feeling still wouldn't budge. He felt like someone was watching him, someone who he couldn't beat with all the Holy water in the world, and that was a little unsettling.

Yes, it seemed like something was watching Crowley intently and if it had wanted to get rid of him, he could have done it without even being there. So, Crowley thought to himself

'What is it then?'

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Michael stared at Metatron with a look that could be said to be shock, if he wasn't an arch angel. Instead all that could be seen was a small change in his eyes that only creatures that were close to him could see.

"You are sure of this?" He asked, with a voice so monotone it couldn't be said to be human.

"You question my loyalty?" Metatron answered; as he did the flames that surrounded him seemed to dance faster at the question.

"I must make sure that what you say is true, when it has never been asked of me before you must understand"

"I do"

"I have never been asked to ascend someone who I have damned"

"When Armageddon did not occur, there was time to see the reasons why"

"Then it shall be done"

Michael walked away from Metatron and had already started to change to a human looking form.

Michael was never one to truly look into human matters, and therefore he never tried to look orthodox. Instead, he had kept his first human body he was given at the dawn of time. The body in question looked like a roman marble statue with the only standing out feature being his shallow, ice blue eyes.

He pin pointed the demons location and headed for his target.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale sat in his book shop, tracing the embroidery of a certain Hebrew novel with his finger when he felt it. He couldn't even describe it; the only thing close he could resemble it to was the odd six sense humans have when they feel presences come into a room.

It was only a small amount like that, he was sure humans didn't feel like they had been electrocuted at the same time.

This could on mean one thing, a powerful entity was close.

Very close, maybe even in the same town as him. When the he felt the feeling of electrocution instead of burning he knew it wasn't a demon, which had shocked him even more. An angel, the feeling of an arch angel in fact was in London. Right. Now.

Az hadn't spoken to one of his arch angel brothers in years, let alone seen one. They usually had much more important stuff to do in heaven, he never knew what exactly just that it had a lot of pearl coloured tape around it that only higher ranking angels could see.

Something had to be important for one to come down here. But the question was what? It wouldn't be about him, if it was they would have just spoken within his head instead of bothering to come down. It couldn't be about any of the humans, arch angels tolerate the living but much prefer the expired versions. And it couldn't be any demons, the only demon around is Cro-

No, that was ridiculous right? What would anyone want with Crowley?

Az decided that maybe it was time to take a page out of the serpents book. Maybe he should leave this one alone and besides, he knew if he got between and arch angel and his target he would just be asking for trouble.

So Aziraphale sat down quietly, opened the old pages of his book and tried his luck at ignoring.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Meanwhile, Crowley was experiencing something he hadn't felt in a long time. Horror.

Oh he felt fear with the apocalypse, especially when he was handed with the devils spawn. But even then, Crowley's positive attitude shone through and made him look at all the positives of his life.

Oh did he wish for something as small as fear now.

Moments after Crowley had been pondering his weird feelings he heard a knock at the door. As soon as Crowley chose to ignore it in his head, he then heard a smash, some glass breaking and quiet footsteps.

At first Crowley seemed a little irritated. Burglars? At 2pm? God they were getting cocky. But soon afterwards a feeling started. A horrible, intense pressure with a harsh electric edge. Even then Crowley was calm, he kept telling himself that he wasn't thinking straight that it couldn't be what he thought it was.

That was of course until the person in question came round the corner, with a set of ice cold blue eyes.

Crowley instantly flew to his feet backing away so quickly that he managed to through a painting off the wall just with his impact to it.

Michael merely glanced at Crowley with a dull expression, and made his way slowly into the room.

Even in his human form it was hard to look at Michael. Being one of higher arch angels, Michael could make lower demons combust by them just being in his presence in his natural form, and could even do it in his human form if he wanted to. Due to this Crowley had to keep his glasses glued to his face, and even then try not to look directly at him.

"Crawly, it has been some time" Michael said with a monotone voice, looking dreamily out of the window.

Crowley did not bother to correct Michael, mainly due to feeling like he couldn't breathe. So he merely nodded in reply.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
